gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Erick Daulet
| birth_place = Arecibo, Puerto Rico | death_date = | death_place = | instrument = | genre = Contemporary Christian music, Christian Gospel, Reggaeton, Christian hip hop | occupation = Songwriter, record producer, music director, singer | years_active = 2004–present | label = Daulet Music | associated_acts = Albert & Erick | website = http://daulet.net/ | notable_instruments = Vocals }} Erick Daulet (born May 23, 1982) is a Christian hip hop singer, recording artist and songwriter from Arecibo, Puerto Rico. He is currently living in Miami, Florida since 2012. Early music career Daulet began writing Christian hip hop songs in 2004. Despite not being signed to a record label, Daulet quickly gained attention from fans of Spanish rap music in Puerto Rico due to his sound and subject matters. Daulet recorded several albums from 2007 to 2012, with individual music videos garnering hundreds of thousands of views on YouTube. Style To remove himself from a negative path and with a new-found desire to reconnect his life with God, Erick Daulet decided to create Urban Music with a real message. This led him to collaborative methods and a good example to follow, Creating a constructive message with a Christian based theme and at the same time, strengthening and his Christianity. Daulet's desire to positively impact the youth moved him to record his first song duet titled, “Albert and Erick.” After touring for three years, Daulet decided to record his first solo album titled, “Erick Daulet: Who I Am”. The album contains 13 songs, with collaborations from Manny Montes, Alex Zurdo, Goyo and The Sanchez. The album contains Tropical Rhythms, Latin Hip Hop and Reggaeton. Daulet continues to grow within the music genre and strengthen his relationship with God. This personal and spiritual growth inspired his latest musical production entitled, “Es Cuestion De Tiempo”. This album includes rhythms: Mambo, Merengue, Bachata, Salsa, Soka, Latin Rap and Reggaeton. “Es Cuestion De Tiempo” includes tracks with Manny Montes and Josue Ivan 2 Filoz Chosen. Erick Daulet is a young man called to make a change in these hard times. Today he is a Youth Leader, along with his wife, Nishayra Rios, at the Church Tabernaculo de Rey, located in the city of Arecibo, Puerto Rico. Discography & Erick CAMINO DE VERDAD (2005) 01. Intro 02. Necesito Tu Amor 03. Minuto De Vida 04. Ante Ti Prostrado 05. Escuchaba Una Voz (Feat. Nahary) 06. Alza Las Manos (Feat. Enrique Gamalier) 07. Con Mi Voz (Feat. Xavi) 08. Todo El Corillo 09. Cuantos Jovenes 10. Voy De Cazeria (Feat. Many Montes) 11. Donde Estan? (Feat. Deiny Fontanez) 12. Estamos En Guerra (Feat. Gama) 13. Amor A Primera 14. Yo Voy (Feat. Beno) 15. Camino De Verdad 16. Mensaje (Por: Pastor Joel Calderon) EL COMIENZO (December 14, 2007) 1. Dificil Proceso (Feat. Alex Zurdo) 2. Mi Historia 3. Ellos Se Creen 4. Flotea 5. Solo En Ti (Feat. Memo & Ungido) 6. Al Despertar (Feat. Harold El Guerrero) 7. Hija Mia 8. Que Le Pasa (Feat. Goyo) 9. Fueron Tus Manos 10. Bajen Pa’Aca (Feat. Valentin) 11. Una Descision 12. Andamos Con El Rey 13. Llegaste A Mi Vida 14. Llego La Hora 15. Rompe Las Cadenas 16. Me Diste La Espalda 17. Bajen Pa’Aca Remix WHO I'AM (April 14, 2009) 01- Intro 02- Ella 03- Hasta Que Amanesca 04- Fulana De Tal 05- Es Por El (Feat. Alex Zurdo) 06- No Entiendo (Feat. Manny Montes) 07- Saca La Guitarra 08- Sigo Con La Racha (Feat. Goyo) 09- Adios (Feat. El Sanchez) 10- Lagrimas 11- Asi Soy 12- Flotea 13- Sigue Pelieando ES CUESTION DE TIEMPO (May 17, 2011) 01. Sin Ti 02. Dime Que Paso 03. Corona,Clavos y cruz (Feat. Manny Montes & Ivan 2 Filoz) 04. Porque A Mi Me Quiere 05.El Dolor-Interlude 06. El Dolor 07. Tu Puedes 08. Vengo A Preguntar 09. Lo Que Tu Me Das (Feat.Josue El Escogido) 10. Llamandote 11. No Me Sueltes 12. Eh Eh Eh 13. Estoy Convencido 14. No Me Sueltes Version 15. Somos (Feat. Manny Montes) Guest appearances *"Camino De Verdad" by Albert & Erick (2005) *"Dime que vas a hacer" by Polaco (2011) Awards and nominations Praise Awards |- |2010||'"Fulana de Tal"' - Album: 'Who I Am'||Best Christian Music Video Of The Year || References External links *Official website Category:Living people Category:1981 births Category:People from Arecibo, Puerto Rico Category:Puerto Rican composers Category:Puerto Rican musicians Category:American people of Puerto Rican descent Category:Religious activists Category:American hip hop record producers Category:Performers of Christian hip hop music Category:Latin pop singers Category:Puerto Rican male singers Category:Musicians from Miami, Florida Category:Puerto Rican reggaeton artists Category:Spanish-language singers